Never another ending way
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: With society being normal, Netto thought he was done with being a Net Savior and battling evil organizations. But his adventure is still not over thanks to a mysterious person. Kingdom Hearts crossover


Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Another never ending way

Summery: With society being normal, Netto thought he was done with being a Net Savior and battling evil organizations. But his adventure is still not over thanks to a mysterious person. (Kingdom Hearts crossover)

Chapter 1

At this very moment, there was a person named Hikari Netto who was trying to find his way out of a dark place.

"Damn, all I remember that I went to bed and the next thing I woke up at some weird place. Maybe it was the new curry dish I ate," muttered Netto.

Earlier on Netto was celebrating with his friends on the defeat of Dr. Regal. Dr. Regal was an evil man with an agenda of wiping out humanity. He had managed successfully to wipe out the Darkloids, a group of rogue navis whose agenda was to wipe out humanity, including their leader Shademan with the power of the dark chips.

The dark chips were computer chips that acted like a battle chip giving a navi sometimes extra weapons, defensive armory, or a jiffy of power such as healing. But these dark chips do more than that. They grant extreme power to the navis that use them or better yet their operators who gave to their navis. However, in doing so, the navi's program is damaged. Therefore they become berserk and do extremely irrational actions. Some people say that these chips corrupt the souls of the navis. But that is questionable since when do ever these navis have souls? They're just programs.

But there are some evidences that these navis do indeed have souls. First of all, there is some sort of bond between it and its operator. When the dark chips are used, they replacing the link with destructive cravings. The second of all, the dark chips do have an effect on the human psyche as well. That seemed to be well enough proof that these chips were to dangerous to be in the market.

Dr. Regal who created a new organization called Nebula, seemingly had given his soul away making him increasingly powerful with superhuman strength and other unknown ability beyond the comprehension of the human mind. For anybody who fought him even without with his cross fusion with a net navi called Laserman, would swore he was half dead. After all, he had pale complexion and his laugh was more chilling than ever. His navi, Laserman, had obliterated the original of leader of the Darkloids, Shademan, easily as if he was just a mosquito. Netto and his partner Enzan had difficulty for some reason beating the vampire navi, yet it fell so easily to the hands of Dr. Regal.

After Shademan's downfall, Dr. Regal was able to create his own set of Darkloids including the all powerful Nebula Grey who was in a way god-like navi. If any of the Darkloids were destroyed, they were reincarnated once again to continue their mission.

It took a lot of will power to take Nebula Grey down but the price was very high. Two leaders of were taken down and were converted into Darkloids. Even Rockman himself was once a Darkloid but he was able to break free from the grip of darkness. The only difference was that the leaders were freed from darkness while in Rockman, it was still imprison. The people from various lavatories tried to take the darkness out but they could not without killing Rockman himself.

Well that was the half truth. Rockman had a special program called Hub.bat which bonded with his operator Netto. If the link was severe, both would unfortunately die. How it works, nobody knows. Not even the creator of Hub.bat, Netto's father, knows as well. This program seemed to be powerful, yet had strange properties. Netto's father, Yuuichirou, knew better than using his own son as some lab rat. It was simply too dangerous to tamper with human life especially one of your own family.

But enough with that for now, there is our hero which we must go back to.

Netto had pretty much enough of walking aimless out of the darkness. So he instead wished for light to shine. Sometimes wishes do happen and it did for him. The darkness that Netto saw transformed into bright light which blinded him.

"Interesting, an Hikari flinching at the sight of light," said a male voice.

Netto would normally be alert but it was difficult to focus to the light. Seeing that he wasn't being attack or something, he clamed down and he waited for the time being.

It took a while for Netto's eyes to adjust to the light. When he was able to see well enough, he looked around is surrounding. He saw that he was in some room that was painted white. The walls seemed to have not even a single speck of dirt on them. He noticed there was a person wearing a brown clock that seemed to cover the person in whole.

"Who are you?" asked Netto to the person at the other side of the room.

"I am known as many things. I have many names to even start. But you may call me the Ancient one," said the guy.

"So where am I? Why am I here?" inquired Netto as he tried to find a door of some sort.

"So many questions… The more answers you receive, the more questions you will ask. Let us just say that in simple terms you are dreaming and that we are in another plane beyond the reach of anyone. Why you're here is simple. You came here on your own."

"You mean I was summoned here?" blurted Netto.

"If you want to think that way, then the answer is yes" said the Ancient ignoring the outburst.

Netto stared curiously at the Ancient. "How do I know if it is not a trick?"

"You don't. You people tend to over complicate matters that are relatively simple."

"And how do I know if you're not going to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done a long time ago," replied the Ancient.

"Or maybe you want to see me suffer before I die!" argued the brunette boy.

"Maybe you're just paranoid. But we're just arguing over nothing. So much to do, so little time… Step forward. Can you do that?"

"Why should do that? I could trigger a trap."

The Ancient wanted to slap him. Here was the kid that defeated any enemies even that people older are not able to. Yet, sometimes he acted like some airhead.

"You may be thinking why you are here instead of somebody else. Well I'll tell you bluntly, I don't know. It could be destiny or fate that laid the path for you."

"Why is it always me doing the saving? Why can't I have rest for once and let somebody else do the job?"

The Ancient was intrigued by the boy's questioning.

"Weren't you the one who was happy with the attention that you got as Net Savior? After all you did get commendation by defending the hospital against the WWW's attack."

Netto grimed at the thought of the very past. Indeed he was happy but he let it bloated into his head which he was tricked into almost burning his father alive.

"How do you know about that?" asked Netto.

"Like it said, I know many things," shrugged the Ancient.

"Arugh! Stop speaking in riddles!" screamed Netto.

"Not my problem," replied the Ancient.

Netto saw there was nothing else he could do. He decide the best way to get out of here was to follow the guy's request. He saw no doors, which mean he couldn't run away. He could attack that cloaked person but that would be pointless since he wasn't being attacked at all.

"Fine, but I want to be out of here after your incursion of words," huffed Netto in defeat.

"So much to do, so little time...You should take your time. Come forth toward me," advised the Ancient.

Netto steps forward following the guy's advice. Then from out of nowhere a hole had opened and what came out from the hole was a trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared.

"Pick from these pedestals and do choose well.

Netto looks carefully at each and every item.

End of Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Well there's the problem. I'm not sure what item should Netto/Lan get. Anybody have advices? I can't continue until there some explanation of why Netto get an item.

Items are a sword, a shield, and a staff.

If there are any others item out there in Kingdom Hearts do tell. Thanks all readers.


End file.
